openinnovationlabfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrical Engineering, Physical Computing
SPICA technologies SPICA Technologies is an Internet-of-Things startup, focused on helping businesses maximise the connected devices opportunity. We are building a solution that attaches devices to hot and cold pipes to measure temperature, the performance of the water system and specifically looking at minimising the risks associated with Legionella. The device uses an IOT WAN technology, SIGFOX, to support connectivity into our devicepoint™ platform. Power is a primary consideration when implementing new IOT devices and this is especially true in the case of SIGFOX. We want to explore other technical options within this concept, especially the use of energy harvesting as an alternative power source for our devices. The concept will explore: * Feasibility of energy harvesting from hot water pipes based on existing hardware (TE-Power Node or alternative, see below) * Impact of energy harvesting on design and implementation of IOT devices * How we build a capability/discipline to add energy harvesting into our products * Design thinking for new energy harvesting techniques Smartcharge SmartCharge are in the process of developing a solar harvesting electric vehicle (EV) charger. The concept is to combine several existing technologies (EV Charging, power inverters, energy harvesting and battery management) to improve charging in relation to efficiency and the environment. SmartCharge have existing knowledge of EV charging, low power harvesting and battery management. The gaps in SmartCharge's knowledge is photovoltaic (PV) technology and how PV can be harvested. The concept will need to prove that sufficient energy can be extracted from a low density PV situation to power the EV charging protocol. Another element of the concept is to understand how to scale this technology. Once the concept has proven this, SmartCharge can begin to develop a working prototype. Orbas Orbas is all about data driven sustainability. We want to transform how environmental and social data is collected, managed and visualised so that we can generate real time sustainability reporting. We are looking to work with hardware and software specialist to better understand how we can use environmental data generating sensors to gather and integrate data with cloud management software and visualisation tools. Our primary goal is to further understand the system architecture estimating the viability and costs surrounding its implementation. The areas that we would like to explore during the open innovation lab: * Understanding the types of sensors, their size and cost. * State of art hologram technology. * Map out the system architecture for real time sustainability. * Build a basic demo (using Arduino) to demonstrate feasibility and applications. Schwungrad Energie Ltd Schwungrad Energie – How it works! Reducing our carbon emissions and dependence on fossil fuels drives us to use more renewable energy, especially for electricity. This drive is constrained by technical problems with the stability of wind generation. Be part of the solution by collaborating with us, we will do the Engineering, you make the animation that will inform our customers and investors. Our thoughts so far: * Graphics part developed already (examples) * Interaction with brand management for global brands (partner companies) * Energy Industry Exposure (conferences, live website, youtube) * Animation will be exposed to industry decision makers, competitors, * Story board draft developed, open to further suggestions * Short animation, “how does it work” estimated 2 minutes max. * Voice over not expected.